


Color of the Sea and Sky

by StarflowerSea



Series: Weekly Challenge Works [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen, Ocean, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Blue – it was Ren’s favorite color ever since he was young. To him, blue represented loyalty, serenity, and peace. It was a color of comfort and trust, as well as one of wonder. Now, gazing out over the calm sea, the serenity within deepened.
Series: Weekly Challenge Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901497
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Color of the Sea and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm proud to say I've finally published my first Argonavis fanfic, which also happens to be my entry for the AASide Artist Discord's weekly challenge! I hope you all enjoy it!

There is a certain joy in gazing up at the azure sky as waves lap the shore.

At least, that’s what Ren thought, as he stared up at the clouds. It was peaceful and warm, the sky achingly bright as the salty ocean breeze blew by.

Ren’s gaze followed a group of seagulls as they soared overhead with shrill cries. A smile drifted across his face as they circled the sky, then disappeared off into the distance. Where could they be heading? Perhaps they could be heading on a journey of their own, too.

Ren turned to look at the others on either side of him. Yuto was asleep, his hat over his face to block the sun, while Banri was sprawled out, gazing lazily at the clouds. Wataru and Rio were also relaxing, gazes lingering on the sky.

Stretching out his limbs, Ren sat up, his gaze immediately drawn to the horizon where the sea met the sky. It was as if the two had blended into one, a brilliant blue color permeating everything.

Blue – it was Ren’s favorite color ever since he was young. To him, blue represented loyalty, serenity, and peace. It was a color of comfort and trust, as well as one of wonder. Now, gazing out over the calm sea, the serenity within deepened.

Quietly Ren began to hum. It was a soft, serene melody reminiscent of the tranquil brightness around him. A smile drifted across his face as he raised his head, squinting through the sun’s harsh rays. Without him realizing it, his voice steadily swelled louder as Ren sang freely, joy fluttering in his chest. To be immersed in this a moment among friends was pure bliss.

“Ren?”

Ren startled at Wataru’s voice. “Hm?”

“Your singing just now sounded really nice.” Wataru gave Ren an easygoing smile as he sat up. 

“Thanks,” Ren replied with a smile of his own. “Seeing the beauty of the ocean and the sky made me want to sing a little.”

“You should do that more often,” Wataru replied. “It suits you well!”

Ren’s heart leapt as he nodded. “Then I’ll sing more right now!”

Another melody drifted into the sky as Ren rose to his feet. His heart throbbed as he poured all of his emotions into song, his voice buoyed by a gentle warmth. Stretching his hand out towards the endless blue in front of him, Ren wandered towards the ocean’s edge, gaze flitting across the waves’ pale foam. From here, everything looked so beautiful.

Vaguely Ren heard a soft undercurrent of voices. Turning towards the sound, his heart leapt as he found the rest of Argonavis behind him, their faces radiant as they sang. Ren joined them contently, eyes shining as his voice mingled with theirs.

Together the five sang freely, their shared harmony drifting towards the ocean waves. It felt as if everyone was drifting, their bonds between each other deepening further as everyone’s voices melded into one. They were all smiles, carefree and easygoing.

As their final harmonies floated to the sky, they turned to the ocean, gazing out over the infinite waves towards the horizon, where the ocean met the sky. Amidst the content peace that washed over them were sparks of hope – that together, they could do anything.


End file.
